


爆炸

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 灵感来源包包离开北京的时候给迷妹们看了手机相册...有各种前女友出没包子常年精神出轨！不能接受的就不要看了





	1. Chapter 1

塞巴斯蒂安的手机相册分出很多个。朋友，家人，搞笑，日常，等等。

Dianna抱着他的手机翻看他的相册，发现有一个相册的名称是“Dianna”，毫不意外是自家男友拍的自己的照片，美的，囧的，还有一些不明意味的偷拍，典型的塞巴斯蒂安的作风。她继续看，看到一个相册上了锁，名称是全大写的“NUCLEAR”。

“这里面是什么？”

“你不会想看到的”塞巴斯蒂安夺回手机，安抚性地在她额头上吻了一下。

“不会是....”Dianna的视线下移，带着一言难尽的神情。

塞巴斯蒂安微笑，不回答她。

Dianna从来没有放弃过打开这个相册的念头，她试过她自己的生日，他们在一起的纪念日，塞巴斯蒂安妈妈的生日，全都不对。而塞巴斯蒂安什么都不愿透露。再后来，他们间的感情分崩离析的时候，这个事件也成了一个导火索。塞巴斯蒂安没有解释也没有挽留，只是删掉了“Dianna”。

Jennifer也问过他“NUCLEAR”的事，但并不像Dianna那般执着。他们只是没有走下去而已。两个人都觉得这段感情从一开始就是个错误。

美队2拍摄结束之后，他和Margarita开始了拍拖，没多久就确立了关系。偶尔的，Margarita会让他想起Leighton。偶尔。

相比起第一部电影，他和克里斯的关系好了不少。克里斯会在一整天的打戏过后拎着几罐啤酒去找他，两个人一边喝酒一边聊天，从Jim Carrey到太空，也聊家庭和未来。

“我不太想结婚，你知道...”

“因为父母的影响？”

“不，不。我是说，也许有一点，但是...”克里斯停顿了好一会来组织语言，“我是说，两个人不一定非得结婚才行，对不？真正相爱的两个人没有必要用婚姻来定义，甚至是约束对方。”

塞巴斯蒂安点点头，不知道是赞同还是习惯性动作。

“斯科特倒是想结婚，可惜暂时还没有那个权利”

“法律真不公平，对吧？”

“哦！哦，我差点忘了你是演gay专业户啊，对这个一定很有感悟吧，哈哈！”

“去你的，小屁股队长！”

他们可以聊到很晚，托酒精的福，一躺下就能睡着。在同一张床上。

说真的，这可是个双人床，睡两个人是对它最基本的尊重。

再后来克里斯翻看他的手机的时候也对“NUCLEAR”表达了好奇

“你绝不能看这个，谁都不能！不然我的职业生涯就要炸了！”

“好吧好吧，每个人都有小秘密。让我看看——Margarita？这是你女朋友吗？哦天啊，千万，千万别告诉我NUCLEAR里是你和她xxoo的照片！”

“我没有那么龌龊！美国队长先生！”

他们两个笑做一团，围观了全过程的麦基想自己大概是永远参合不进他们两个了。他和克里斯是朋友，和塞巴斯蒂安关系也很好，可每每塞巴斯蒂安和克里斯站在一起的时候——比如现在——他们三个可以为了同一个事件大笑，但麦基就有一种自己是局外人的感觉。

也许是克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安相处更多吧。

塞巴斯蒂安和Margarita的感情很稳定。稳定的意思就是，没有大起没有大落，他们一直在一起，就像在执行某种程序。

Will曾经直白地对他说：“你压根不爱她。”

不，他爱的。只是他没有选择。

塞巴斯蒂安的生日派对Margarita也来了。塞巴斯蒂安一直尽职尽责地扮演好男友的角色，向每一个人介绍她，拿着手机在昏暗且混乱的光线下拍了不少照片。

大家都喝了不少酒，场面到最后甚至有点失控。幸好只有内部人员，不然一定会上八卦杂志的封面。

克里斯不知道从哪里冒了出来，胳膊用力勾着塞巴斯蒂安的脖子，指着不远处和斯嘉丽的替身聊着女人间的话题的Margarita说：“她好眼熟...”

“你们见过的”

“不是，我是说，她很像一个人...像...额，我能想起来的....”他看起来醉的不轻。

“像Leighton。”麦基也表演了一次大变活人，把塞巴斯蒂安吓了一跳。

“对，Leighton！Leighton！有些角度看真的像Leighton。”

“...”

“嘿，塞比，NUCLEAR里不会是Leighton吧！”克里斯的声音大得能让所有人听见。幸好还有嘈杂的背景音乐做掩护。“不会真是吧？塞比？！”

塞巴斯蒂安的胸腹因为加重的呼吸而剧烈起伏着。三个人陷入一种诡异的境地，克里斯还在不依不饶地拍着塞巴斯蒂安的左胸质问他NUCLEAR里到底是不是Leighton，麦基，依然像个局外人一样看着。  
最后塞巴斯蒂安什么也没说，把克里斯推到麦基身上就走开了。麦基怀疑是自己喝多了，要么就是塞巴斯蒂安喝多了，不然塞巴斯蒂安怎么会这么生气。他推克里斯的力道可绝不是闹着玩的。

塞巴斯蒂安生气了。而且原因不明。麦基感到前所未有的危机，脑袋里的警报响个不停。

派对结束后麦基决定把醉的一塌糊涂的克里斯交给塞巴斯蒂安。

“我跟他不住同一层楼”他这么解释，其实紧张的要命，生怕塞巴斯蒂安再把克里斯扔到自己身上。不过还好，塞巴斯蒂安接受了这个说法。

Margarita先回了塞巴斯蒂安的房间，塞巴斯蒂安拖着克里斯去了他的。

“我说，你不爱她。”克里斯现在看起来清醒的不得了。塞巴斯蒂安在心里鄙视了一下自己。克里斯什么时候比自己更早醉过！

“什么？”

“Margarita，你不爱她。你只是需要她——甚至都不一定得是她。”

塞巴斯蒂安皱起了眉，嘴巴微张着，反驳的话几乎到了唇边，可他终究没说出来。

“NUCLEAR。那里是你真正爱的人，对吗？”

克里斯看着塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安也看着他，空气在他们交汇的目光中凝结，令人窒息。

塞巴斯蒂安突然从裤袋里掏出手机扔在克里斯身上，克里斯接住了它，却只是放到了床头柜。

然后他们接吻，还差点滚上床。

酒精实在是个好东西。塞巴斯蒂安迷迷糊糊地想。

“这里没lube”

“也没condom”

他们相互blow job，清理完毕后塞巴斯蒂安还是回到自己房间。毕竟Margarita还在等他。

大家对他们的事心照不宣，也便从来不过问。好莱坞的一些规矩他们都很清楚。当事人也从来不提，以至于双方都有点心虚，搞不清楚他们到底算进行到哪一步。

“你和塞巴斯蒂安的化学反应....”

“我得好好解释一下，不然这会是我职业生涯的一个大爆炸！！”


	2. 片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆炸的side chris

克里斯喜欢塞巴斯蒂安很久了。说真的，有谁会不喜欢塞巴斯蒂安呢？但是这种同事间的欣赏和朋友间的喜爱并没有持续太久就在一条条短信，一次次facetime里发酵升级成了另一种更加复杂的东西。

这简直不可思议。毕竟他人生的前二十多年是那么直。

所以克里斯自己一开始也不信。直到队2拍摄的某一天，他像往常一样去找塞巴斯蒂安聊天，后者只围了一条浴巾，身体扭成一个相当令人浮想联翩的姿势艰难地往后背的伤处上药，不时还因为疼痛发出申银。克里斯几乎在瞬间就石更了。不合适也不合时。

而塞巴斯蒂安却对此一无所知，还睁着他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛问克里斯有没有伤到。

如果你是问憋太久是不是伤身的话，答案是，有。

克里斯不知道自己是怎么熬过那场谈话。他回到房间，幻想着塞巴斯蒂安的身体，射了自己一身。

去他妈的直男。

一个想法一旦出现就不会轻易消失，反而会越发强烈直到逼迫你做出一个选择。

克里斯选择要和塞巴斯蒂安告白。他每天都在想着这件事，甚至几度失眠。

然后Margarita出现了。杀了克里斯一个措手不及。

天知道那天是什么日子，这个俄罗斯女人就这么突然地出现在宣传节目的后台，做的第一件事就是和塞巴斯蒂安交换口水。

爱情的小芽还未见过阳光就被人连土一块铲走了。

操他妈的直男。

“斯科特，你上次说那个长得像塞巴斯蒂安的钙片演员叫什么？”

“什么？？”

“快告诉我！”

“哦，我想想...是，Tayte，T-A-Y-T-E，Tayte Hanson。你怎么——”

克里斯挂掉了电话，在搜索栏里输入了这个的名字。

一点也不像塞巴斯蒂安！

诚然，Tayte有着和塞巴斯蒂安相似的狭长温柔的眼睛，上扬的嘴角，可是就是不像。没有人能像塞巴斯蒂安。没有人像他。

克里斯突然大哭起来。他去哪里找另外一个塞巴斯蒂安喜欢呢？


End file.
